


His Saviour - Parts 1 & 2

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione must save her Potions master, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Saviour - Parts 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. Written for the Live Journal GS100 No Dialogue Challenge. Special thanks and big hugs to the brilliant Darkrivertempest for her awesome beta skills, and for her continued support and encouragement. Any mistakes you see are mine.
> 
> A bit darker than the usual fluff.

~~~~~~~  

Hermione stepped out of Borgin and Burkes, the ancient tome tucked securely under her arm. The book literally vibrated with anticipation and she felt the familiar tingling in her blood respond with each pulse. It was the same sensation that flooded through her each time she redressed the oozing wound on Severus’ throat. With her hood pulled low, obscuring her visage, Hermione quickly made her way to the apothecary shop across the cobbled street. It would be detrimental if someone were to recognize her. As far as the wizarding world was aware, Hermione Granger had died in the final battle.

~~~~~~~

Hermione Apparated directly into the sitting room, and could hear his laboured breathing in the otherwise silent house. For five months, she had been attending to Severus Snape’s ravaged throat with every means, both magical and Muggle, at her disposal. The wound continued to weep with a foul-smelling sticky, brown fluid, the ragged flaps of skin refusing to heal. Slowly, Severus’ magic, as well as his own life, was wasting away. Hermione’s days were consumed with research and caring for this once powerful wizard, while sleepless nights were dominated by images and sounds of giant snakes, blood and chilling screams.

~~~~~~~

She'd returned to the Shrieking Shack whilst Harry dueled with the Dark Lord, much to Ron’s chagrin. A Stinging Hex and a Full Body-Bind was all she needed to cast on her confused best friend before Hermione was able to run back into the Forbidden Forest in search of the Potions master. It was beyond her comprehension as to why she needed to find Severus Snape, but a voice in her mind compelled her to do so. When she’d finally found him, he was unconscious; blood, combined with the brown sticky fluid, seeped over his collar and soaked his robes.

~~~~~~~

Hermione had poured several vials of potions down Severus’ throat, hoping to stabilise him, and staunch the flow of blood enough to revive him. Finally conscious, albeit still feeble and weak, Severus was able to rasp out the location of his home at Spinner’s End, assuring her it was protected by the Fidelius Charm. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione took hold of him, and together, they had Disapparated into his dingy little house. Immediately, she noticed it was filled to capacity with thousands of books. _Research_ , her mind whispered. Thus began her new life as nursemaid, saviour and companion.

~~~~~~~

The heavy pewter cauldron was set to a low simmer. The very last ingredient would determine whether or not she had been successful in her research. Countless hours had been spent poring over the Dark Arts books in Severus’ personal collection until her head ached and her ink-stained fingers cramped from taking notes. Her research had led her to the ancient tome, which held the key to the final spell. Hermione fingered the silver dagger nervously as she held Severus’ hand over the cauldron. _Please, let this work._ Breathing deeply, she sliced into his palm and chanted the spell.

~~~~~~~

Severus grimly watched as his blood flowed in rivulets from his palm into the cauldron, instantly turning the potion a deep azure blue. She gently pressed a flannel into his hand, gingerly cleansing the skin around the wound and murmured a healing spell. Absorbed in her purpose, Hermione was unaware of Severus’ eyes studying her with keen interest. Her bushy brown hair had been plaited neatly down her back, as tame as he had never seen it. The dark circles under her eyes clear evidence of her sleepless nights and dedication to researching his cure. He smirked. _Always the know-it-all._

~~~~~~~~~~

However, it was in her eyes he saw _it_. Severus could feel _it_ , he could almost taste _it_. The gold flecks in Hermione’s eyes jarred something far deeper than his own memory, yet he was unable to define what _it_ was. It troubled him somewhat, yet… he found comfort in her presence—although he would never admit that thought to any soul, living or dead. He closed his eyes as he processed the emotions coursing through him. It was difficult to fathom how it came to be that the Gryffindor Princess was the one to have saved him from his sure death.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione’s small, slender hands worked efficiently as she carefully counted and stirred the simmering brew. At last, the potion was ready; anxiety welled up in her chest as she filled the crystal vials. Academically, she understood the process. But emotionally, she was unsure how she felt about it all and inwardly prayed she was doing the right thing. _Of course it’s the right thing, you are saving Severus Snape, a human being_ , she chided herself. But at what cost to her own being? All the painstaking research had pointed in this direction. At this juncture, there was no turning back.

~~~~~~~~~~

She brought the vial to his lips and Severus obediently swallowed, grimacing at the acrid, bitter taste. Hermione laid down on the cot beside him and drank her potion as well, her eyes watering as she fought to keep the vile brew within. Five hours, and the deed would be done, and all her misgivings would be futile. Having lived the last seven years as a Muggle-born on the fringes of wizarding society, she had never felt fully accepted, so would yet another stigma matter? Besides, the _Daily Prophet_ had reported her disappearance, so she had been all but forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
